


A Night In The Middle of Nowhere

by porcelainsimplicity, Scarlett_Phoenix



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Hotel Bar, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/pseuds/Scarlett_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night off whilst traveling the country looking for mutants, Charles and Erik have different ideas of how to spend their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In The Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another of our ideas. Takes place during Charles and Erik's trip to recruit mutants. Feedback is always welcomed. :)

Erik snagged his jacket from where it rested on the bed, walking towards the door to his room. Charles's room was only a few doors down, and he was hoping he could convince him to go out for a drink after a long, tiring day of traveling. He opened the door and begun to laugh, Charles standing there poised to knock. "Charles! How long have you been standing there?"

"Only for a few seconds. I thought maybe we could play a game or two," Charles said, bringing his hand down, showing Erik the portable chess set in his hand. "I'm tired, but I'm nowhere near ready for bed."

"You know what?" Erik asked as he took the chess set from Charles, setting it down on a small table near the door. "How about we go out for a drink instead?" Erik brushed past Charles and shut the door then added, "We can play later when we come back if we are up to it then."

Charles followed Erik down the hallway. "We're exhausted and you want to go have a drink? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No, but it's better than losing another game against you," Erik said as they reached the elevator. "It could be fun."

Charles laughed as they stepped inside the elevator. "You say that as though you've never won a game."

Erik pushed the first floor button once the door closed. "Three days of endless defeat would feel that way. Besides, we could use a break."

"Fine," Charles said. "But I'm not getting pissed beyond belief."

"No one said you have to," Erik said, looking over at him. "This will be fun."

\-----------------------------------------------

"Erik," Charles slurred. "I think I'm drunk."

"Nonsense," Erik laughed. "You would know if you're drunk. I know you when you're drunk and you're not there yet. Another round here," he called out to the bartender.

"Another round?" Charles shook his head. "Are you sure you're not trying to get me drunk?"

"Relax, Charles. I'm not," Erik said as he picked up his refilled glass. "But if you don't want to drink it, I'll be happy to take it from you.”

"I didn't say I wasn't going to drink it," Charles said, picking up his glass. "What made you want to do this tonight anyway? Usually you're fine with us just playing a game or two."

"I wanted to do something different," Erik sighed, taking a sip from his drink "I don't know."

"Would you rather do this than play chess every night?" Charles asked, polishing off his drink and waving the empty glass at the bartender so he would give him another. "Or is this what you did when you were traveling the world looking for Shaw?"

"This is exactly what I did while looking for that man. Maybe all I did," Erik laughed, finishing off his glass. The bartender filled both of their glasses up, and Erik downed his almost immediately. "I do enjoy playing chess with you, Charles. But an occasional night out would be harmless to throw into the mix."

"I suppose you're right," Charles said, knocking back his drink. "I did used to go out quite a bit while at Oxford. Sort of stopped once Moira got me started on all this business. Just didn't seem right to be going out and getting pissed while trying to help the government."

"And keeping an eye on the kids," Erik added, finishing off the rest of his drink.

"There weren't really kids till now," Charles pointed out. "Just Raven and Hank, and I'm fairly certain that they are capable of behaving like mature adults. Some of these ones we've recruited, on the other hand, I'm a little worried about."

"I am too, but they have you. Anything is possible," Erik said as he gestured to the bartender for another refill.

Charles shook his head and accepted another refill as well. "They have us both. Don't underestimate how big of a part you're going to play in this, Erik."

"I should be getting used to that, shouldn't I?" Erik laughed. "So," he said, taking a sip of his drink, "what made you come down here with me instead of going back to your room?"

"Believe it or not," Charles said, spinning around on his bar stool to fully look at Erik, "I don't particularly enjoy being alone."

“I see," Erik said, looking past Charles's left shoulder. "Well, neither does that young woman over there for that matter." 

Charles turned to see a tall, blonde woman wearing a dress that accentuated every curve nicely. "Surely she has someone to occupy her time."

"She's been sitting by herself for at least fifteen minutes now and she doesn't even have a drink. If she has someone then she wouldn't be alone or here. I'm sure she would be interested in you," Erik smirked, taking another sip of his drink. "Don't be shy, Charles."

Charles sighed and shook his head. "No way. She's way above where I should be aiming, my friend."

"Don't be shy, Charles. I don't believe that. You won't know until you've tried unless you skimmed her mind already," Erik said, looking at the blonde again, who was still alone.

"You know I try not to do that with strangers," Charles said, turning back to his drink. "And I'm not shy."

Erik finished off his drink and got the bartender's attention for another drink. "I dare you to go talk to her," he said, looking at Charles.

"Dare? What are we, twelve?" Charles laughed before standing up. "Fine, I accept your dare."

He downed the rest of his drink for courage and walked over to the blonde, watching as she turned as he approached. "Hello. I must say, you have a very groovy mutation."

The blonde looked at Charles like he was insane. "Mutation?"

"Heterochromia," Charles said, smiling at her. "It's what makes your eyes two different colors."

The blonde picked up the glass of wine the waitress had just brought her. "My eyes are both blue. And I'm married. So, nice try, but it's not happening."

Charles watched her as she walked away, then turned around to find Erik laughing hysterically at the bar. Charles shook his head as he walked back over to him. "You're an idiot."

"I would have taken no for an answer," Erik said, trying to control his breathing. "I didn't see that coming. And he isn't very pleased either," Erik pointed out, seeing the man sending a nasty glare over in their direction, which caused him to burst into laughter again.

"Fuck off," Charles said, grabbing his empty glass and motioning to the bartender. "I'm not drunk enough for this."

Erik broke into a childish laughter again. "How often has that happened to you?"

"I don't care to answer that," Charles said, nodding at the bartender once his glass was refilled and immediately downing it. "Another, please."

"Same," Erik said quickly after he downed his glass. "I thought you didn't want to get drunk."

"Yes, well, now I think I need to," Charles said, glancing over at Erik. "Why didn't you try it with her? Why did you make me?"

"Because she wasn't my type. Blondes are too classy. Anyway," Erik said, taking another sip, "she was looking over here a couple of times. Thought it was because of you."

"Blondes are too classy? Is that why you prefer me?" Charles asked, taking a long sip of his drink. "Or why it is you keep telling Raven how beautiful she is?"

"Raven is beautiful the way she is. She shouldn't have to hide, Charles," Erik said, downing the rest of his glass. "And yes, at the moment I do prefer your company to women."

Charles slid his bar stool closer to Erik's, letting his hand brush over his knee. "I prefer your company as well."

Erik swallowed hard at Charles's words. He reached for his glass, noticing it was still empty so he gestured the bartender. "Charles, you know that's not what I meant."

Charles sighed and polished off his drink. "Then why did it happen the first time? And why are you so fucking scared of it?"

"We were drunk the first time and we're nearly drunk now. What's it matter? Why can't it be just a one time thing and leave it alone?" Erik asked as the bartender filled their glasses. "And I'm not fucking scared of it either," he added, already downing half his glass.

"Why does it have to be a one time thing?" Charles asked, drinking his glass in one sip. "Especially if you're not scared of it."

"Why can't it be regardless of being scared or not?" Erik asked, finishing off his glass. "Why do you want it to be more than that?"

"Because," Charles said, leaning closer to Erik, "since you apparently didn't figure it out the first time, I really, really fucking enjoyed it, and I want to do it again."

"So you left before I woke? That clearly doesn't tell the person the next day you really enjoyed it, Charles, so forgive me for not believing that, and we were drunk," Erik said as he sat up a little straighter to gain more space between them. "If I were willing again I'd prefer us not to be so drunk."

"Yes, Erik, I'm sure the CIA would have loved to have found us both in your room that morning," Charles said sarcastically. "Someone was coming, so I got the fuck out of there. And I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to do something like that without being drunk off my arse."

The bartender came over as Charles motioned for another drink. "Sorry, boys, but I'm going to have to cut you off."

Charles sighed and propped his elbow onto the bar, resting his head in his hand and putting his fingers to his temple. "You're going to go over there and get the most expensive bottle of scotch you've got, then bring it over here and sell it to me. Once that is done, you will walk away and you will remember none of this."

Charles sat up straight as the bartender walked away, and he smiled at Erik. "I will be taking my bottle of scotch to my room. If you would like to join us, you may."

"Fine," Erik sighed. "But nothing is going to happen. Not tonight. We're simply going to drink this bottle of scotch and pass out drunk. I reckon you don't have another chess set in your room, do you?"

Charles looked up as the bartender came back with the bottle, and he took some money out of his pocket and handed it over. "Thank you, sir."

Charles grabbed his bottle and climbed off his bar stool. "If you want to know if I have another chess set, you're just going to have to come find out."

"I'm already going there. You might as well tell me now so I know," Erik said as he climbed off his bar stool, following Charles out.

Charles didn't say a thing, just walked back to his room and pulled the key out of his pocket, opening the door. "Go on in," he said, waving Erik into the room. "And no, there is no chess set, so we'll have to entertain ourselves some other way."

Erik walked into the room silently, taking in the fact that Charles had probably planned this from the moment he'd invited him out. "Well, hurry up and fix us up a glass. If we are going to do this again then I need at least a few more drinks in my system.”

Charles laughed as he shut the door behind them. "This from the man that half an hour ago wanted to be a little more sober if we did this again."

"You bought an expensive bottle of scotch. I simply don't want to waste such a thing and now seems like a good time to start since there isn't much to do here," Erik said, looking over the room.

Charles sighed and got a couple of glasses, filling each of them. "Here," he said, holding one out to Erik. "And I don't want you to do this just because you're bored. I want you to want to do this."

"I could never be bored around you," Erik said as he took the glass from Charles. "And I want to do this," he added, taking a sip from his glass.

Charles downed his glass and looked over at Erik. "I don't remember how we started this last time. I think you kissed me, but it's not entirely clear."

"I don't remember much of how things started either. Do you want me to? Is that the way you want to start this?" Erik asked, downing his drink as he kept his eyes on Charles.

Charles set his glass down and nodded. "Please," he said softly. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this."

Erik walked over and set his glass down, coming closer to Charles. "Actually," he said, his voice low but still loud enough for Charles to hear. "I think I do."

Their bodies were a few inches apart as Erik put his arm around Charles's waist, bringing him in for a short, soft kiss. "I think it was something like that," he said, his voice teasing as he released Charles and poured himself another drink.

Charles shuddered as Erik tried to walk away, but he reached out and snagged his wrist, forcing him to turn around. He took a step forward and brought their lips together again, this time in a much harder, longer kiss. When he finally broke the kiss, he let go of Erik and turned back to the table, pouring himself another drink. "I think it was more like that, to be honest."

Erik smiled as he brought his glass to his lips. "I've had enough to drink to last me the night. What about you?"

Charles polished off his drink and set the glass down. "Same."

"Good," Erik said, pulling Charles back into his hold. "What happened next?" he asked while unbuttoning the first few buttons of Charles's shirt.

Charles swallowed hard before bringing his hands to the bottom of Erik's shirt, slowly inching it up. "I think we did a lot of kissing, and a lot of taking our clothes off."

Erik smiled as he unbuttoned a few more buttons of Charles's shirt. He brought Charles in for another long kiss before slipping off his shirt as well as his own. "Should we move to the bed or or do you want to stay here?"

Charles groaned as Erik pulled them back together, kissing him hard. "Bed," he managed to get out in between kisses. "We should go to the bed."

Erik wrapped both his arms around Charles as he backed them up to the bed. He turned them around, pushing Charles onto the bed, pinning him down with their hands up by Charles's head. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked before capturing his lips for another long, hard kiss.

"I think I have some idea," Charles said, groaning loudly as Erik began to trail kisses down his skin. "And you do the same to me."

"Show me what you want, Charles," Erik said, his voice seductive, as he began to undo Charles's belt.

Charles gasped as Erik pulled his belt from his pants, bringing his fingers to his temple and sending memories of their first night together to Erik. "I want that," he practically whispered, groaning when Erik was suddenly hovering over him, hunger in his eyes. "And I think you want that too."

\-----------------------------------------------

Erik awoke in the early morning to find himself trapped underneath a still sleeping Charles. One of his arms was completely under Charles's weight, and he didn't want to wake up the other man, but he was hungry for two very different things, "Charles," he called out, moving the hair out of his eyes with his free arm. "Are you awake?"

Charles groaned and rolled over, freeing Erik's arm. "Let me sleep."

Erik rolled onto his side to face Charles. "Are you sure?" he asked, running his fingers up and down Charles's arm.

Charles felt shivers go through him, cracking an eye open and groaning once the sunlight made his hangover very noticeable. "What else would we do, Erik?"

Erik leaned forward and kissed Charles. "I think you know," he said after he pulled away, smiling.

Charles felt a smile come to his face. "Now? Really?"

Erik just nodded.

"You are shameless, Mr. Lensherr."


End file.
